


I Know All Your Secrets

by whiffingbooks



Series: F.R.I.E.N.D.S. au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F.R.I.E.N.D.S. AU, F/M, Khione(mentioned), Secret Relationship, chandler Percy, jason and annabeth as siblings, joey Leo, kind of obsessed with this crossover, monica Annabeth, rachel Piper, ross jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Percy-bless him- seemed to understand the situation and his blunder .He glanced at his girlfriend and noted that he had a few seconds to do something productive. He strode over to Piper and smilingly said “And uh, Piper, glad to have you back.” He then leaned downward and kissed her too.Annabeth was torn between bursting out laughing at her friend’s gob smacked face and shooting her a glare for kissing Percy.He’s trying to contain the situation, Annabeth thought. Yeah, try explaining that to her jealousy.





	I Know All Your Secrets

Annabeth felt like she was in heaven. She was covered in bubbles and the lukewarm water was so soothing that one by one her muscles were relaxing. _This must be heaven_ , Annabeth thought while sipping the cheap champagne and leaning against the cold porcelain bathtub, inhaling the mind-numbing pleasant scent of the bathing salts. Her eyes were closed but they snapped open when she heard her host’s infectious laugh.  _Oops, completely forgot my company._

Percy seemed like he was enjoying the view. He was covered in bubbles up to his chest and while it would normally amuse Annabeth to watch a man so nervous in normal atmosphere to be so  completely at ease in presence of another stark naked, her mind was just aware of the fact that he was  _stark naked._  Percy noticed her stare and smiling boyishly, held up his glass. Annabeth followed suit and clinked her glass against his before taking a sip and looking around to admire the view- candles lit and a few roses lying beside the small bathtub.

“You have done well Jackson. I must say I am impressed.”

Percy raised his eyebrow and smirked. “The best for the best”

Annabeth blushed slightly at his praise but quickly recovered. “You look cute in bubbles.”

Percy smiled. “Ehh, you’re just liquored up.”

He leans forward and Annabeth follows. They were a few centimeters away from sharing a kiss when a knock interrupted them.

 _Leo_ , Annabeth thought begrudgingly  _I’m going to kill him._

“Hey, it’s me! I’m coming in!” Leo’s voice followed his knocking. Percy’s eyes were widened and she knew what he was thinking.  _They can’t find out like this._

Annabeth takes a deep breath and dives just as Leo opens the door. She could no longer see them but judging by the silence, she’d say that Leo is stunned.

Leo had always been the most hyperactive person she had ever met. While at times it serveed as a source of entertainment, moments like these when the only thing she wanted was Percy, Leo was nothing but an annoyance.

“I’ve had a very long, hard day.” Percy’s tremulous voice rang out in the silence and as an explanation as to why he had so many candles lit up and he was in the middle of a romantic atmosphere completely alone. Thank god Leo was as naïve as any person can be.

After two beats of pause, Leo drawled out “Ahh, I’m gonna go get some chicken. Want some?”

 _Chicken_. _Sounds tasty_ , Annabeth thought.

Percy replied “Ahh, no thanks. No chicken, bye-bye then.” She tried to listen to the closing the door but after a few seconds she heard Leo asking genuinely “You sure? Some extra crispy? Dirty rice? Beans?”

She had to stifle her laughter as she heard Percy shout at Leo to leave. Getting the sign that he had departed, Annabeth came up for air.

Percy immediately looked at her apologetically and asked in a voice laced with concern,” Are you okay? I’m so sorry, he wouldn’t leave. He kept asking me about chicken.”

Annabeth’s stomach grumbled at the word chicken. She looked at him “Chicken? I could eat some chicken.”

Percy looked at her for a moment and nodded. He then raised his voice and called out for Leo. Knowing what to do, Annabeth dove underwater for the second time. Leo entered the bathroom and Percy listed” Yeah, can I get a 3-piece, some cole slaw, some beans, and a Coke-“

Before even finishing the sentence, Annabeth grabbed his leg and dug her fingernails in his flesh.

 _Diet Coke, you Seaweed Brain_ Annabeth thought.

Percy yelped in pain and called out “-Diet Coke?”

She heard the door closing and came up for air. Taking in deep breaths, she turned towards Percy and glared. “Never forget my orders”.

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

* * *

Annabeth was trying to understand her brother’s antics. Jason, her dear beloved brother, was panicking again.  _Well of course he should._

Jason had gotten married to his 72 day long girlfriend, Khione out in London, a long way from New York. As if he wasn’t stupid enough, while saying his vows, he accidently called her Piper(his ex and Annabeth’s best friend.) And as if he hadn’t screwed up enough, while waiting for his wife in the airport so that they could travel to Greece, he met with Piper and offered Khione’s ticket to which she agreed. Plot twist: Khione showed up and upon seeing her husband getting on their fight with the girl he mistook her with, she fled. Jason did what he was expected to do. He went after Khione and in doing so, he lost sight of her and found out the flight had taken off with Piper as a passenger. Complicated. Yes.

How could he possibly confuse his wife and his ex-lover-cum-friend was baffling to her. Then again Jason was the extraordinary child.

She glanced across the table to see Percy (in his navy blue suit that always sent a shiver down her spine) questioning his dear old friend about his inability to outrun Khione (“I can’t believe she can outrun you man!” “SHE’S FAST, OKAY?!!”)

Suddenly the door opened and entering with a suitcase and her natural glow was none other than Piper Mclean. Greece had suited her. She was wearing a simple chiton and her lush brown hair was done in multicolored braids. She looked happy and not at all as if she was going to murder Jason for bailing on her and shipping her off to a strange place.

Everyone sans Jason immediately gathered around her because a) it had been days since they last saw each other and b)it was Piper.

Jason, looking dorky and solemn, quickly apologized to her but Piper seemed too cheerful to care. She smiled and reassured Jason that he did what he had to do and so she was not mad at all.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at that. Piper not blaming Jason was definitely baffling. In fact their relationship had ended because of the constant assignment of blame.

“Terrible? Hell, I was in Greece! That was a nice hotel! Nice beach, met the nice people. Not too shabby for Piper.”

Jason looked as if the world had suddenly lifted off of his shoulders and enthusiastically he quickly hugged Piper before saying that he had to go (something about buying 72 roses for Khione, Annabeth normally tend to block out his stupid ideas).

Percy smirked at him and said ”Make sure to write KH-IO-NE”

Jason looked at his best friend since college  and pushing up his glasses on his nose, quickly banged his fists together (otherwise known as telling him off) and went away.

Annabeth turned towards her friend standing at the same place since she had arrived. “Pipes that’s great. It’s so good you had a great time in Greece.”

Like a snake shedding its skin, Piper’s smile slid off her face. She looked vicious and involuntarily Annabeth shifted towards Percy. Not so that he could protect her. More like she could use him as a human shield when Piper goes savage. Percy looked unbothered and continued to enjoy his blue pancakes (which Annabeth had proudly made herself).

“What?! I didn’t have a good time in Greece! Jason abandoned me! Okay, I couldn’t get a plane out, so I had to stay in their honeymoon suite with people coming up to me all the time going, “Oh, Mrs. Grace, why are you crying?” I mean, it was sooo humiliating. I felt like such an idiot! I mean, it’s all my fault! And you know why, because I make very bad decisions.” She paced around the room before grabbing a bottle and sitting down on the chair in front of her.

Piper finished ranting about her and Annabeth couldn’t help but feel annoyed at Jason and Piper. I mean, sure Jason was her dear brother and Piper was her best friend, but that didn’t stop her from thinking how both of them were too stubborn to really work things out at the same time too much attached to really let go. It was slowly interfering with everyone’s lives.

For the first time, her secret boyfriend and neighbor decided to take part in the discussion.

Percy, ever the mediator, tried to make Piper feel better. “Oh that’s not true”, he said but Piper was furious and self-depreciating enough to insist “Yes it is! It is true! I went; I went after Jason in stupid London.”

Before anyone could comment, Hazel cried out from her place on the sofa, “London is stupid! Stupid!”

Annabeth stifled her laughter. Hazel was surrogating for her brother Nico and his husband and was currently pregnant with three children. She was so pregnant that she could not attend Jason’s disastrous wedding in London. Since her friends’ return, Hazel has therefore been grumbling about how stupid London is. Annabeth liked to think that out of everyone perhaps she has gotten the best deal.

Piper was still not done with her tirade. “Hazel, you were right. I should’ve never gone to London, and from now on you make all of my decisions for me.”

Hazel-sweet Hazel- immediately protested.”  Oh… No, I did that for someone once and I’m not comfortable having that kind of power and control over someone’s life.”

Before even turning to reprimand Hazel for giving up the opportunity, Annabeth raised her hand and called out, “I’ll do it.” Of course she’d do it. She was done watching Piper make bad decisions one after the other. And if there was Annabeth was amazing at, it was controlling people. That gave her a sort of adrenaline rush.

Piper gave her a tiny smile and uncorked the bottle. “That’s fine. So Annabeth,  **you**  are now in control of my love life.”

A sense of happiness blazed through her and she could not help staring and giggling at Percy who was quietly finishing his breakfast. He gave her a quick smile and stood up. Keeping the plates in the dishwasher, he turned around and addressing Annabeth he said “Okay, I gotta go to work.”

Before both of them even understood what they were doing or even cared, Percy had leaned down towards Annabeth and captured her lips in a rather passionate kiss. Her mind went blank and all she could register was that Percy’s eyes looked impossibly green and his jet black windswept hair was tickling her forehead. They broke apart and for a moment it was all quiet and blissful.

_Quiet and…blissful?_

Annabeth turned towards the sound of silence and silently cursed Percy. Piper was holding an open-mouthed bottle and staring at them in shock and disbelief. Hazel’s eyes were widened and her mouth gaping open like a fish. Had it been anyone else, Annabeth would have started laughing. Now she only felt the dread of her friends finding out.

Annabeth and Percy had been friends since the day he moved in the apartment in front of hers. Before they had been acquaintances as Jason and he were best friends since college. After a few mishaps with him (incidents in which he accidentally cut his toe off), they became friends. And that’s what they were.

Till Jason’s wedding day anyway.

After consuming too much alcohol and being insulted and painfully single, Annabeth needed to have a hot one night stand. And Percy, being sweet and charming, had completely taken her off guard by declaring her to be the most beautiful person in the wedding.

Annabeth had then made an impulsive decision. _Sleep with Percy_ , her brain had screamed and unquestioningly, she had flung herself at him. Percy was resistant at first but he soon succumbed. It was supposed to be a onetime thing. It turned into a ‘what happens in London stays in London’ thing. And now it’s a secret relationship type thing. She should feel guilty but when Percy kisses her senseless, she becomes selfish enough to not share him with anyone.

Anyway.

Percy-bless him- seemed to understand the situation and his blunder .He glanced at his girlfriend and noted that he had a few seconds to do something productive. He strode over to Piper and smilingly said “And uh, Piper, glad to have you back.” He then leaned downward and kissed her too.

Annabeth was torn between bursting out laughing at her friend’s gob smacked face and shooting her a glare for kissing Percy. _He’s trying to contain the situation ,_ Annabeth thought. Yeah, try explaining that to her jealousy.

Percy finished kissing her and turned towards the only occupant in the room who he hasn’t kissed.

“Haze!” He strode over to Hazel and captured her in an awkward kiss. Hazel looked stunned but did not push him away. It looked more amusing than it had done with Piper.

At last he pulled back and bowing to all of them, he said “Always a pleasure ladies” and strutted out of the room with the girls staring after him in wonder.

There were a few moments of silence which was broken by Piper spluttering out “ ** _Did that just happen?”_**

Annabeth nodded at her and looked away from her so that she could not see her smiling like a lovesick idiot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> You know what to do!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos!  
> (Constructive criticism is appreciated).


End file.
